Was it really worth it?
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: A three-shot story. After a bust up with Kai, Tyson thinks no one cares about him, so he commits suicide. He meets God and God shows him what will happen to the world around him as a result. Will he wish to stay dead? or beg for a second chance? Find out!
1. The Death Revisited

Was it really worth it?

Tyson was no longer in a place he knew, he was now standing on the clouds. Somehow, he had not fell through them. He walked for what felt like miles until he saw something on the horizon of sorts. It looked like the top of a gate, upon seeing this, Tyson broke into a run. He was very eager to see what it really was. He only had to run for half a mile before he was finally standing before it, he had arrived at last, it was no doubt Heaven's Gate!

"I'm here at last" Smiled Tyson triumphantly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Dragoon. "The journey's over friend, were here now" He said to his beyblade reassuringly. He reached for his hat on his head, but remembered throwing it away before he left the earth.

"Stupid Kai, it's all your fault!" Cursed Tyson, shaking his fist towards the top of the gate in a threatening manner. He stopped when he realised that the gate had not opened. He noticed a little booth to the side of the gate, there was a guard inside of it, though he was fast asleep. Tyson carefully approached the booth and gently tapped the gaurd on the shoulder.

"Hey dude, wake up" Tyson said softly, not wanting to startle the guard.

"huh? What?" Said the guard as he lifted his head up, he looked at Tyson. "What's your name young man"

"Granger, Tyson Granger" Tyson answered, almost as if he was disgusted with himself. The mans face lightened up with suprise.

"Tyson Granger huh? Well, God has been expecting you, follow were the lights shine brightest and you'll find him" Said the guard, as he finished, the gate then opened. "Good luck Tyson"

"Thanks pal" Said Tyson politely as he stepped through the gate, the moment he did, white angel wings sprouted from his back. At first Tyson was shocked and did not know how to control them, but after a few near nose dives, he got the hang of it. He followed the lights, he went on following them for roughly ten minutes until he could not see anything

"Damn, this blasted light! I can't see" He shouted as it echoed around him. eventually he came to a door, or more correctly flew right into it. Tyson fell backwards in pain, he then stood up and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Said a booming voice that nearly made Tyson crap himself. He slowly opened the door, he saw God, standing next to a huge table, with a big crystal ball on it. "I've been expecting you Tyson" God continued in his booming voice

"Whoa! Um God, could you tone your voice down a little bit? I'm not used to that volume" Said Tyson, checking if he still had hearing.

"I apologise" Said God, dropping the tone of his voice to level good enough for Tyson. "So, what brings you heaven Tyson"

"That blasted earth is what brought me here! Stupid people, stupid life and stupid Kai!" Tyson snapped, he could no longer hold it in anymore. "Kai should be the one thats dead, he's a jackass! Pardon my language god but I could not take that bastard no more"

"If thats the case, come closer" Said god, pointing to the space next to him. Tyson obeyed and stood next to God. "This crystal ball shows me all that has happened, you might not remember much of that night. So look into the crystal ball and see for yourself" Tyson looked at it intensely, then he suddenly got sucked into it!

He landed on his feet and realised he was back at his house, watching himself gorging on food like he normally did. Just watching himself eat made him hungry.

"Tyson, slow down buddy" Said Max, looking on concerned. "Your gonna eat yourself to death"

"Relax guys" Said Past Tyson, swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Don't worry about him Max, he's too much of a barbarian to do anything!" Hissed Kai, glaring at Past Tyson

"Oh really, well tell me, Mr Emo. Why should care about your pathetic attempt at attention?" Past Tyson snapped

Kai just smirked "Well it just worked didn't it?" He went towards the kitchen with a smirk, but stopped when he heard Past Tyson's outburst.

"What's your fucking problem Kai! Am I not good enough for your "Champion Standards" Well I got news for you. Piss off! Ever since our rematch you have turned into a complete self righteous ass! Thinking your God or something, treating me like a dirt and running me into the ground when there has not been a tournament annoucement in months! That's just the tip of the iceberg, your not even a part of the team. So pack your bags and get out of my house you pathetic little shit!"

Kai's frustration got the better of him and turned to face Past Tyson, noses close to each other. Kai's fists were clenched beside him, as was Past Tyson's.

"Are you gonna make me?" Kai mocked. "Your pathetic, Hilary, I feel sorry for you, your dating and utter disgrace to society who needs to di-"

Kai was cut off as Tyson's fist connected with Kai's nose very hard, everybody in the room gasped. They had never seen Tyson lose his cool like this before, and even more so as Past Tyson was really laying into Kai. He beat Kai to the ground and was stomping over his stomach. Rei and Max quickly swooped in and restrained Past Tyson. But horror quickly came as they had accidently set Past Tyson up for a beating. Kai got to his feet. Grabbed a near by kendo stick and struck Past Tyson violently. Present Tyson cringed in pain, almost as if he was being hit himself. The beating stopped when Hilary stood in the way of Kai, refusing to hit a woman, Kai threw the kendo stick to the ground and stormed away. When Past Tyson got to his feet, he was fuming. Any wrong word said and he would snap, unforntunately, Dizzi pressed Past Tyson's buttons

"Temper temper" She mocked, this sent Tyson over the edge, no return now. He rushed over to Kenny, snatched the laptop from his hands and he snapped hit in half. He then threw it to the ground.

"Tyson! What the hell!" Shouted Max, with pure anger running through him.

"Oh what now Max? You've taken Kai's side now, and you too Rei"

"Hey!" Shouted Rei. "Thats not tru-"

"Shut up! You set me up for a beating!"

"Well you got all that you deserved then Tyson!" Shouted Max, who also stormed out of the room.

"I thought you were better than that Tyson, but it seems I'm wrong" Said Rei as he left the room.

Past Tyson was in between rage and sadness, his friends had turned their backs on him. Hilary had left the room to check if Max was okay, Kenny was in tears over his laptops destruction. Past Tyson did not care, he just wanted to end it all now. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and he scribbled something down and stormed out of the house. Hilary walked back in and noticed the note on the table and picked it up

Dear Hilary

After that, your not gonna want to be with me. Your on Kai's side now, like the others, you just don't care about me! Why don't you go off and just marry him! and have two wonderful kids and a mansion. As for me I'm going to end it all, you know that cliff were we had our first kiss? Thats where im heading. Goodbye forever!

Hilary gasped, she quickly whipped on a coat. It was raining and was quite dark, Rei came into the room and read the note. He then passed it onto Kenny, who gasped, then handed to Max who had just come back into the room. His anger washed away and worry crept onto his face.

"We've gotta stop him!" Shouted Rei as they swung the front door open and ran as fast as there legs could carry them. Present Tyson was running alongside them, they were running for 15 minutes till they reached the cliff that over looked the sea. Sure enough, there was Past Tyson, standing at the edge. The wind blew the rain against him as he held his hat in his hands. He then walked away from the edge. Hilary sighed with relief, but that all changed when she realised that Past Tyson was taking a run up! He stopped and turned around to see Hilary, her face full of worry. Her face was stained with tears.

"Ah" Sighed Tyson in a satisfied manor. "Right on cue" He threw his hat behind him. Hilary caught it.

"Tyson, p-p-please don't do it" Cried Hilary.

Past Tyson faced her, he hated seeing her like this, but wait. She cares more for Kai! He then turned his gaze back towards the edge.

"Live a good life Hilary" Past Tyson shouted in a reassuring tone, then ran and jumped. Hilary rushed towards the edge as Tyson's now lifeless body hit the floor

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hilary wailed as she felt herself drowning in tears. Her screamed was then heard all the way through the city as she fell to her knees, uncontrollably sobbing. Max looked away, too upset to look anymore. Kenny was crying too. Rei tried to hold back the tears, but he failed and just let them fall.

Present Tyson could not believe what he had just witnessed. Then all of a sudden he was sucked into a black hole, he kept going and going until he realised he was back in heaven standing next to God.

"God, please tell me... What happens next?" Tyson asked

"I cannot tell you, only show you. Look into the crystal ball again" Was God's answer.

Tyson was sucked back into the crystal ball, once the it was over, he was now standing next to his lifeless body.

Part 2 coming soon folks, so what do you think of it? R&R!


	2. The funeral and return

Was it really worth it chapter 2

Tyson looked at his broken dead body. On the outside, he look completely unharmed, but on the inside he was broken. One of his ribs pierced all the way through his heart upon impact. Tyson shuddered at the inspection. Then paramedics arrived on the scene, Hilary and the others had arrived just before they did.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Said Hilary through the tears she was sobbing.

"After a fall like that?" Stated Rei a matter-of-factly. "It's a miracle he's still in one piece"

"Rei's right on this one I think" Said Max, who accepted the fact his friend was dead, they got the comfirmation when one of the paramedics went over to talk to them.

"I'm afraid one of his ribs broke off and went straight through his heart upon impact. We've checked for a pulse all over and found none, I'm sorry, he's dead"

"No" Hilary said, trying to tell herself otherwise. "He's not dead, he's sleeping. Tyson, wake up. I said wake up!" It was no use. He stayed perfectly still.

"We have to accept it now" Said a sad and depressed Max. "Tyson's dead"

Suddenly, Present Tyson was sucked into another black hole. He was spat out back inside his house, where Kai was sat on the couch with a smirk on his face sipping on a cup of coffee. No one had bothered to text him the news. Hilary came back to Tyson's house, even more tear stained than before. She clutching Tyson's hat close to her chest as if her life depended on it.

"Oh dear what's your problem now Hilary!" Scowled Kai. "Tyson hanging out with fangirls again?"

Hilary walked right up to him and showed him the hat.

"He's dead you jackass!" She screamed at him. Kai's face did the fastest transformation from anger to shock known to man.

"H-how? Why?" Was the only words Kai could muster.

"Don't play dumb with me, if you hadn't of wound him up not just today, but all of the days before that. He would be alive!"

"Hilary you don't understand, Tyson committing suicide is all his doing. His choice, he struck me so he got what he deserved! A right good beating thats what!"

Hilary just broke down even more when she remembered the kendo stick beating Kai had administered to Tyson. Max and Rei had arrived back, they had brought over team Psykick, who were close friends of Tyson, though Salima was Rei's girlfriend

"What's wrong Hilary?" Asked Kane, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ask Rei, please. I just want to be left alone" Said Hilary rushing towards Tyson's room.

"Wheres Tyson?" Asked Goki, as he had noticed that Tyson was nowhere to be found, not even eating food!

"Thats the problem" Answered Rei. "He's... He's" Rei just collapsed and began to cry. "He's dead!"

The four of them gasped at what Rei just told them

"What? How?" Asked Kane

"S-s-suicide" Rei managed to force out of his mouth

"What would drive him to such a thing?" Said Kane, who also began crying.

Rei noticed Kai, sitting on the couch, shocked face and all. His tears dissapeared, replaced by pure anger. He scrambled back to his feet and grabbed Kai by the scruff of his neck

"It's all your fucking fault Kai! You drove him down this path, for what? fun? To make yourself feel better? Answer me!" Rei shouted in Kai's face but he did not get a single answer. Kai just carefully removed Rei's hands from his shirt, put on his purple trenchcoat and headed out the door.

"I just hope he does not come back" Said Max, releasing his tensed hands.

Kane was just speechless at the whole ordeal. Why would Kai stoop so low?

"Rei, if theres anything we can do to help out, just let us know" Said Kane, wiping the tears from out of his eyes.

"Thanks Kane" Replied Rei, who was uncontrollably shaking. Salima came over and hugged him

"Don't worry Rei" She said to him, though her voice was breaking and she was also close to tears. "We'll get by somehow"

Tyson then just wanted to cry.

"How could I be so foolish?" He said sadly, he made his way over to his bedroom. He went to carefully open the door but he realised that he was a ghost like person now. He walked through the door and the sight nearly destroyed him. Hilary was still clutching his hat for dear life, she had been crying so much that the whole bed was now damp.

"Oh Tyson" She sobbed. "I thought we would be together till we died old, we should have gotten married. We would have had a child, named him Makoto. You always loved that name didn't you Tyson? He would take up beyblading and become a world champion with his friends, just like you did. Then he would get married, have children and our legacy would go on forever"

Tyson couldn't go on after hearing this. He just dropped to his knees and sobbed, he knew now he was an idiot to let Kai get the better of him and to kill himself at that. He wanted his life back now. But the black hole came once again and sucked him in.

Once he was spat back out. His usual attire had dissapeared

"Wh-What the?" He was now wearing a black suit and tie, with the jacket being buttoned up. He looked over his shoulder and he saw just about everyone he battled or met along his way to becoming a multiple world champion. Even Brooklyn, a man who was driven to end the world who was saved by Tyson was there. He was wearing a black variant of his trenchcoat for the funeral.

Then the coffin arrived. He saw Max, Rei, Kane and Hiro carrying it. Though it seemed the four would have preferred to not do it. Well who would want to carry the coffin of their dead friend anyways?

After they placed it were it needed to go, they all sat in their seats as the vicar began. After the vicar was finished, he asked if anyone wanted to say a few words. Brooklyn was the first one up, he walked next to the coffin, cleared his throat and began.

"I'm not one of Tyson's greatest friends, or anyones for that matter. But he saved the world from destruction at my hands, he saved me from myself.  
>He proved to me that there were friends out there for me. So I thank you Tyson for saving the world, and me from myself, and there is one more thing I'd like to do to pay my respects. Hilary, could you please pass me Tyson's hat?"<p>

Hilary slowly handed him the hat, not wanting to part with it. She eventually gave in and handed it to Brooklyn. He approached Tyson's body, he carefully lifted his head up slightly and put his cap on and turned it till it was back to front, just the way Tyson liked to wear it. He then carefully laid Tyson's body back into the coffin.

"May you watch over us all, Tyson" Brooklyn finished up as he took his seat. Tyson thought it was a really nice touch on Brooklyn's part. Then one by one people went up to give a speech and pay their respects. Max went on about a story that cheered everyone up, even if it was only for a brief moment. He told them about the time he had persuaded Tyson into eating and enormous amount of mustard covered pies before he could, and how Tyson had somehow succeeded.

Tyson had to chuckle, he remembered that day fondly. Next up from the final few people was Rei, he told them about when they first met, all the way to the Justice 5 tournament. He said the following words that Tyson never thought one of his best friends would say.

"Tyson, I know you can hear me up there, I love you man" He finished up as he sat back down. Tyson was suprised at that. He knew it was hard for a man who was straight to tell a man who was also straight that he loved him as a brother of sorts. But he never thought he would hear Rei say those words.

Then silence descended upon the church and everyone glared at the man who had arrived at the door. It was Kai! He looked very rough, cuts and bruises on his arms and cuts on his face. He calmly walked towards Tyson's coffin and spun around on the spot to face everyone. He cleared his throat and began.

"Um, okay. I don't really know were to start but I know everybody here is very angry with me right now so i'll finish this quickly. When I first met Tyson, I was the leader of the Blade-Sharks. He was my enemy, and vice versa, but by the end of the Justice 5 tournament. We were friends. But I was a jackass, pushed him about, insulted him, told him he was nothing. I look back now and..."

Kai started to cry and his voice was breaking here and there in his speech. Everyone was suprised. Even Tyson, the mighty Kai Hiwatari was crying!  
>A moment for the history books.<p>

"I wish that I could take it all back! I threw away one of my only friendships cos I was hard-ass! Now looked whats happened, Hilary's a wreck, Rei can't stand to look at me anymore and Tyson dead! And its all my fault!" Kai screamed as he broke down into the most heart wrenching sob in history. After what seemed like an eternity, he got up "I've turned myself in to prison for my crimes, I'm not asking anyone to forgive me, cos I know I wont receive it" He headed towards the door.

"Kai!" Shouted Tyson, but his voice went unheard. "Kai please come back, I'm sorry too, your forgiven I was stupid to kill myself, kai!"

Suddenly, Tyson was back in heaven.

"God, please. I was a fool, please let me have my life back"

"Why so eager, Tyson?" Asked God, suddenly suprised by Tyson's change of heart.

"I have a whole life to live, to grow old, to get married, to have a child, I never got to experience any of this! I was stupid to let Kai's words get to me like that, it's all my fault, everybody hates Kai and he's torn apart, and Hilary. My poor dear Hilary, she's a broken woman for life now. All because of my stupidity and short temper! Please God, I'm on my knees, I'm begging you! Give me my life back!"

God stroked his beard and pondered for a moment, before finally answering

"I will give you your life back, but remember these lesson's Tyson, and remember them well!"

"Thank you!" Shouted Tyson and hope burned in his eyes. "I will remember them for as long as I live"

"Very well then, but the proceedure to return to earth will hurt" Said God, just the, he summoned a massive lighting bolt and struck Tyson with it.  
>Knocking him out cold "Good luck, Granger"<p>

The paramedics checked over Tyson's body. Rei came over

"I'm sorry my Rei, but your friend is..."

Thump! Thump!

"What the, he..."

Thump! Thump!

"He's still alive!"

Rei was stunned by what he just heard, how did Tyson even survive a fall like that? He glanced over at Hilary, her eyes, though still crying, were now full of hope.

"We need to get him to the emergency room right away"

Tyson felt life within himself again, but he did not open his eyes.

"Ugh, what time is it?" He asked as he rolled over.

"It's nine o'clock in the morning, you've been on the brink of death for two weeks, but your alive and well"

"Wait, I know that voice... It's.."

Tyson then opened his eyes very slowly and there she was, the beautiful girl he full in love with.

"HILARY!" He shouted as he hugged her tightly.

"Tyson! Your alive!" She said smiling for the first time in two weeks.

Max, Rei and Kenny heard from outside there room and dashed in.

"You pulled through pal, I know you'd make it" Said Rei.

Then they all turned to see Kai in the doorway, he walked up to Tyson and suprise suprise. He hugged him!

"Tyson! I'm sorry I did that, what was I thinking. I'm a total dick! will you ever forgive me?" Asked Kai

Tyson smiled and said "I already have"

He then turned to face Hilary "You could say God gave me a second chance, and I get to spend it with you" Hilary blushed.

"Awwwwwww, Tyson your so sweet, I want you stay that way. Remember the lesson's this experience has taught you too"

"Don't worry, I won't" Said Tyson as he kissed her.

Epilouge chapter coming soon. R&R!


	3. Twenty One Years Later Ending

Was it really worth it? Chapter 3

Tyson sat in his chair, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. He was thirty six years old now, he looked over at his wife Hilary. She was busy watching the TV news, when something caught both their interests.

"On this day twenty one years ago, three time world Beyblading champion Tyson Granger, survived a nasty fall off a cliff that still has millions baffled, were here With one of Tyson's closest friends, Max Tate. So how did all of this happen?"

Max had changed over the years. His blonde hair was significantly darker than it used to be. He wore a suit with no tie, and his jacket was now draped over his shoulder. Well, it was summer after all.

"Well, Kai and Tyson had a little arguement. It was not a big one and did not come to blows..."

Tyson suddenly realised that when God sent him back to earth, he also altered events that lead up to it. Max continued

"Tyson went out for a walk you see, go to clear his head. He sat on the cliff where he and Hilary shared their first kiss" Tyson chuckled, it was like Max not to keep that information to himself, he mentally added to reveal Max and Mariam's first kiss to his bucket list.

"Me, Kenny, Hilary and Rei went to see if he was alright. He saw us and went to come too us but he lost his footing. How he managed to survive that fall is beyond me, maybe Dragoon saved him"

Tyson had to laugh, Max's sense of imagination had not dulled over the course of the last twenty one years. He then remembered what God told him

"I havent forgotten God, I havent forgotten" He said quietly to himself.

Then there was a knock at the door. Tyson put his coffee and newspaper aside, and opened the door.

"Hiya Mr Granger. Is Makoto in?"

"He was last time I checked, Rin... MAKOTO, Rin and Gou are at the door for you" He shouted upstairs.

Makoto ran downstairs, Tyson and Hilary were twenty one when Makoto was born. He was now fifteen years old, he looked almost the spitting image of his dad when he was his age, with the exception he never wore the trademark hat.

"Heya guys!" Said Makoto excitedly, hugging Rin.

"Hi Makoto... ugh, I can't breathe!" Said Rin, gasping for air.

"Oh... Sorry" Said Makoto blushing, releasing his grip at the same. "I guess I really should lighten up on hugs, eh?" He added, scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it" Said Rin grinning.

"Lets get a move on guys, our Beyblade techniques won't learn themselves you know" Chuckled Gou, who also looked the spitting image of his dad.  
>Kai, except Gou's sense of humour was way more evident.<p>

"If only, if only, that was true!" Laughed Makoto as he put his shoes on, Kai walked through the door. He looked at Tyson and smiled.

"The years have certainly been kind to you Tyson" he chuckled.

"Likewise" Said Tyson, sounding like he did when he was fifteen. Makoto finished putting his shoes on, he then put Dragoon in his pocket and dashed out the door with Rin and Gou.

"Bye, indestructa-dad!" He shouted as he, Rin and Gou dissapeared out of sight.

Kai started to laugh. "Indestructa-dad?" He said, saying the word made him laugh harder.

"It's a long story" Chuckled Tyson, hoping to avoid the subject. "Hey Kai, I've set up a dart board in the kitchen. Wanna game?"

Kai just smirked. "Your on!" They both dashed into the kitchen.

"Don't break anything guys, or there will be trouble!" Shouted Hilary to them.

"Just like when we were teen's eh, Tyson?" Said Kai throwing a dart.

"Yeah, just like when we were young" Said Tyson, before quietly adding. "Don't worry God, I will remember my lesson's until the end. When we meet again"

The End.


End file.
